Outcast Lionheart
by universevoyager97
Summary: A young girl outcast from her village seeks a home in Camelot. Merlin finds her and brings her into the castle, but she must hide from King Uther as her inheritance means that her life is at risk. Arthur finds out about her and he vows to help her. On his quest to protect her from his father, Merlin and Arthur are brought closer together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Prince Arthur awoke to the sound of clattering. When he came to he saw his servant, Merlin setting the wooden table in his chambers and putting out breakfast. "Merlin,do you have any idea what time it is?" Arthur asked sounding irritated."It's early morning." Replied Merlin, Arthur grumbled to himself and dragged his body out of bed. He threw in a pair of soft leather trousers and a red tunic. Arthur stuffed his feet into a pair of soft leather boots. He walked over to the table where his breakfast was. Merlin poured him a goblet of water and then busied himself with restoring Arthur's chambers to some resemblance of order. Arthur didn't notice the flush that was spreading across Merlin's cheeks as he was too busy eating the bowl of porridge that Merlin had placed on the table just moments before.

After Arthur had finished his breakfast he called Merlin over. "Merlin, today my father is having a feast and all of his allies have been invited, so I need you to muck out the stables, feed my horse,polish my sword and clean my best tunic." Arthur said, tossing a red tunic with gold fastenings and adornments at Merlin. "Yes sire." Merlin replied and he then quickly bustled out of Arthur's chambers with his tunic and sword.

Merlin arrived in the chambers of the court physician where Guis was preparing a herbal remedy for King Uther. "Ah Merlin, I'm about to deliver this to the King. Stay out of trouble." He told Merlin. After Guis left, Merlin quickly went into his own small chambers and began cleaning Arthur's tunic. After an hour, Guis came back with a leather pouch stuffed with herbs and found Merlin busy polishing the golden adornments on the tunic. "Merlin, when you've finished whatever Arthur wants you to do, can you pick up a fresh pail of water please?" He asked. "Yes, I'll bring some more once I've cleaned the stables." Merlin replied as he polished the final gold adornment.

Once Merlin had finished polishing Arthur's sword until he could see his own reflection in it, he then set out to Arthur's stable armed with a shovel, wheelbarrow , feed sack and an empty pail. Merlin lead Arthur's horse out of it's stall, tied it to a secure post and gave it the feed bag to keep it occupied, whilst he cleaned the stall. By the time he had finished, Merlin was covered in sweat , his blue tunic was flecked with horse dung and his hands were bloody from many burst blisters. Merlin left the stables and crossed the court yard to the water pump, where he filled the bucket with water. Suddenly a thin from crashed into him and clung to his jacket. "Hey, what's the matter?" Merlin asked gently gazing down at the girl who was clinging to his jacket, she was around a foot smaller than him,her long brown hair was matted and her simple cloth dress was torn. "I've travelled far, from the small village of Estabor and I have nowhere to go, I'm an outcast, my family is dead." She wept, tears falling from her hazel eyes. "What's your name?" Merlin asked gently. "My name is Arlene." the girl replied. "Come on I'll take you somewhere safe." Merlin replied, taking her hand and picking up the pail of water in the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merlin burst through the door to the court physicans chambers with a pail of water in one hand and Arlene clinging on to the other. "Merlin, I told you to stay out of trouble, this is the exact opposite." Guis said, the irritation evident in his voice. "Guis, Arlene has come all the way from Estabor, she has no home there anymore." Merlin argued. Guis gazed at Arlene, who was gazing around the room with fasinaction, her eyes lit upon a table that was covered in books, her eyes glowed gold for a second and the books neatly stacked themselves up on the table top and only one lay open. Guis gave Merlin a stern glance and then went over to inspect his books. "How...how did you know this one was the one I needed?" Guis asked astonished at the coincidence. "Simple deduction." Arlene answered simply letting go of Merlin's hand and wandering over to the shelves that were stacked with vials of herbs. Guis walked over to the shelves and took a few of the vials and began to pound the herbs to make a paste, which he then applied to the wound above her eyebrow and then pressed a small strip of white cloth to the cut. "This should heal in a few hours."Guis said to Arlene.

Turning to Merlin, Guis spoke in a hushed tone."Merlin, she's a soccerer. If Uther finds out she'll be executed,we can't risk him finding Arlene much less allowing her to stay." He argued, keeping his voice low so Arlene wouldn't hear him. "I'll teach her Guis. Arlene is an outcast, if the people from her village find her, they'll more than likely kill her, we can't let them find her." Merlin retorted. "Merlin, how can you teach her and carry out your duties to Prince Arthur, I agree that she needs somewhere to stay but we can't risk Uther finding out." Guis argued back, "We don't even know how old she is." Guis continued. Merlin walked over to where Arlene was sitting. "Arlene, you never told me how old you are." Merlin said. "I'm sixteen." Arlene replied. "If you don't mind me asking, do you have any evil intentions?" Merlin asked. Arlene looked at him shocked that he would ask such a thing. "No, I would never want to hurt anyone." She said, sounding as though she ment it. Merlin looked at Guis "Well I guess you better find her somewhere to stay." he smiled for the first time in days. Her smile was genuine and lit up her whole face.

At that moment Gwen came into the chamber with a basket full of herbs, she saw Arlene and smiled at her. "Who's this Guis?" She asked. "That's Arlene, she came here from Estabor, Merlin found her and he is going to teach her." Guis replied looking at Merlin, "Yes, I'm going to teach her about, skills." Merlin said quicky. "She can come stay with my father and I, if that's okay with her." Gwen said. Arlene nodded and smiled. "Well thene,Arlene come back here early tomorrow morning. " Guis said "Merlin can teach you then and I can teach you about healing." Guis continued. "Yes, of course." Arlene replied before she left with Gwen.

Gwen took Arlene into the house she shared with her father. Arlene was lead into Gwen's sleeping area, where Gwen arranged a spare mattress, some blankets and a pillow into a makeshift bed for her. "I've got some old clothes in that cupbord, you can choose the ones you like, whilst I fetch you some hot water." She said gesturing towards the small cupbord in the corner of her room, before she left to heat up some water. Arlene opened the cupbord and she saw the clothes were neatly arranged, the old ones on the bottom shelf and the new ones were on the top shelf. Arlene took out the old clothes and unfolded them, she tried a few of the dresses on, they fit her perfectly. Arlene selected the ones she liked and put the others back in the cupbord. Gwen came back with some hot water and a grey tattered rag. Arlene was left to wash and change before Gwen's father returned from the blacksmiths.

Night had fallen when Gewn's father returned,he immediatly accepted Arlene and had shown this by wrapping her in a warm embrace. They ate their evening meal in comfortable silence before Arlene and Gwen retired for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Arlene awoke to the sensation of being shook gently. As she came to she saw Gwen holding a bowl of grain which she handed Arlene when she sat up. Once she had eaten Arlene washed and dressed before she left the house with Gwen. As they entered the courtyard of the castle the sound of horses trotting startled Arlene and caused her to turn. She recognised the colours of Ealdor's king and panicked. "I must hide." Arlene said to Gwen before she ran off in the direction of the court physician's chambers.

Arlene burst through the door and immediately squeezed herself into the shadowy gap between two bookshelves. "Arlene, why are you hiding there?" Came the gentle voice of Guis. "Estabor is on the edge of Ealdor, the king only cares if there is claims of sorcery, he killed my family just to get at me." Arlene replied, fear evident in her voice. "Merlin won't be back until noon." Guis said handing Arlene a book, "here, read this and then I'll show you how to properly bandage a wound." He continued placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Arlene had just finished reading the book Guis had given her when Merlin burst through the door. "Guis where's Arlene, Uther has ordered the guards to look in the village for her, the king of Ealdor wants her found and executed." He said urgently. "She's hiding over there." Guis replied gesturing to where Arlene was hiding. Merlin sighed with relief, just then Arthur opened the door and two guards entered. "Sorry for the intrusion Guis but my father has ordered me to search the castle for a rouge outcast." He announced. The guards pushed past him and began checking in the obvious places, under tables and bed. From her hiding place Arlene could see the guards leave the room, Arthur stayed behind.

Arlene watched as he approached her hiding place. She felt him grasp her arm and pull her out of the shadowy gap. She let out a terrified yelp and tried to release his grip on her arm. "There you are, who are you and why are you here?" Arthur questioned. Merlin stepped close to Arthur, so close that their bodies were almost touching. Arlene saw a red flush begin to spread across Arthur's face and down his neck. "She's my cousin and Arlene has come to stay here for a while." Merlin lied. Arthur knew Merlin was lying because his grip tightened on her arm. "Arthur, Arlene may be and outcast but she means no harm, she's only 16,she has shown great interest in healing and she wouldn't hurt anyone." Merlin protested.

Arthur released his grip on her arm crouched down to her level. She noticed that Merlin has averted his eyes away from Arthur and a faint red flush had crept into his cheeks. "Kill me." Arthur said to Arlene. "Go on kill me. I order you to kill me." He taunted. Arlene shook her head violently, "No. I can't." She choked out, "I ORDER YOU TO KILL ME!" Arthur yelled. "NO! I CAN'T KILL ANOTHER PERSON! THE FIRST PERSON I KILLED WAS BY ACCIDENT!" Arlene cried desperately before she sank to the floor and sobbed into the fabric of her dress."I didn't mean to kill my neighbour, I was just so angry at her because she wrongly accused me of destroying her garden, I lost my temper and she died. A passerby reported that I killed her and the King responded by killing my family." Arlene sobbed her voice was shaky and tears streamed down her face. Arthur knelt next to her and pulled her head onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I stepped over the line. I'll help you in anyway I can." He said hugging her tightly. Arlene nodded her acceptance of his apology, Arthur stood up and bent down to lift Arlene to her feet. Arthur approached Merlin and said in a hushed tone "I'll need your help if we are going to protect Arlene from my father and the king of Ealdor." He said. Merlin nodded. Arlene noticed that Merlin and Arthur were now breathing heavily and that Arthur was running his hand up and down Merlin's arm, perhaps unconsciously. After Arthur left, Arlene vowed silently that she would get them to confess their feelings for each other, even if it killed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Uther was sitting on his throne glaring as Arthur told him about being unable to find the rouge outcast. "Ask the villagers if they have seen a new arrival and search their the rouge is found she will be excecuted." He said. Arthur nodded before leaving the throne room. He would have to talk to Merlin and get Arlene out of Camelot as soon as possible 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Arlene stepped out of her hiding place as the dor opened once more and Arthur entered, she noticed that Merlin quickly averted his eyes, his face turning red once more. Arlene smirked and had to mentally restrain herself from doing something stupid. "My father has ordered the guards to sarch the village." He announced. At that moment Gwen entered the chamber carrying a basket full of herbs. Guis took the basket from her and talked to her in a hushed tone. Arlene walked over to Arthur confusion evident on her face. "We're going to get you out of here tonight." He told her. Arlene smiled and hugged Arthur, he hesitated before returning her embrace.

Arthur caught Merlin gazing at him for a split second, he felt his face grow hot and dropped his gaze to Arlene who had flung her arms around him and was hugging him tightly. He couldn't tell Merlin how much he loved him after all Merlin was his servant and he was the heir to Camelot, his father wouldn't approve even if he told him just how much he loved Merlin and he doubted that Merlin loved his just as deeply as he loved him.

Merlin caught Arthur's faze for a second before he saw Arlene hug him. He felt his face burn and quickly turned away from Arthur. He couldn't tell Arthur how he felt after all Arthur was the heir to Camelot and he was his servant, Arthur would never love him no matter how deeply he loved him.

Arlene knew that Merlin and Arthur loved each other with their souls, she could sense it whenever they were in the same room. She pulled away from Arthur after she had shown him her grattitude by hugging him. Arlene sensed that the air was glowing with the heat of their love and from that moment she vowed that she would do anything to get them to admit their feelings for each other and act on the love that flowed deep within them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

After she had witnessed the display of body language that Arthur and Merlin had provided, Arlene had an idea. If she could some how get Merlin to make eye contact with Arthur for more than ten seconds she could use her magic to get them to tell each other how they felt.

The time came for Arlene to leave Camelot, Merlin had decided to accompany Arthur on the ride to the druids. Arthur had managed to convince them to take Arlene and train her as one of their own that morning. Arlene sat on a chestnut coloured horse behind Merlin. Her long hooded cloak billowed out behind her as they rode through the forest. It seemed like hours before they reached a clearing. Everything was coated in a layer of mist, masking everything. The only sound was that of their breathing intermingled with the sound of the horses snorting.

This orchestra was broken by the sound of several horses heading towards them, then out of the mist came several figures on horseback. The Druids had arrived. One of them came forwards he was a young boy dressed in a long cloak, a simple white tunic and brown trousers. _"It is time for you to join us, friend of Emrys"_ He spoke in her mind. Arlene slid of the horse, hesitant to approach.

_"Have no fear young one, you're safe with us."_ An older wiser voice spoke in her mind. Arlene glanced back at Merlin and Arthur."Thank you." She said, her eyes giving a golden flash before she turned to the druids.

_"Goodbye Emrys, Goodbye Arthur." _The voice of the young boy said once more. Arlene approached him and climbed up onto the back of his horse. "I'm Mordred," the boy said "Who are you?" He asked.

"Arlene." Responded Arlene. The druids turned their horses and rode off disappearing into the mist.

As they rode out of sight, Merlin turned to Arthur and looked deep into his clear blue eyes. "Arthur, I have to tell you something." Merlin said breaking the silence. "Yes,Merlin what is it?" Arthur asked, feeling his heart rate speed up as Merlin moved his horse over to where him and leaned over.

Before Arthur could say anything he felt Merlin's lips descend on his, kissing him with intensity. Arthur kissed him back with equal passion. Arthur felt Merlin tease his lips with his tongue and Arthur couldn't stop the small moan that escaped him. When they parted, they pressed their foreheads together and they stayed like that for a few minuets. "I love you." Merlin stated, his voice low. "I love you too, Merlin." Arthur responded kissing him once more before they headed back to Camelot.

**THE END**


End file.
